Link's Chosen One: The Princess Of The Twilight
by LuffyxRuby
Summary: I need to tell Robin about these weird markings after I save Eric, Shanks, and Ruby'Luffy thought then Luffy passed out and the monster grabbed one of his hind legs and dragged him who knows were as a mysterious un-human girl gave smile most unpleasant.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter by the way words that are** _'like this are Luffy's thoughts'_

* * *

"Wow so you are my kids?"asked Shanks "Yep their your kids all right especially Eric his has short fuse temper just like you!" Said Luffy as Eric

was about to pummel him to the ground. Shanks's daughter Ruby wrapped her arms around Luffy's right arm and rested her head on his

shoulder as all three of them were standing at the Island's beautiful spring. Shank's chuckled "It looks like my my daughter's rather fond of

you Luffy!" Luffy blushed slightly and put his left hand behind his head and laughed bashfully when suddenly a group of hideous monsters

burst through the spring's gate on the backs of large pigs with horns Ruby started to run once she saw them but one of the underlings shot

her with an arrow another underling hit Eric over the head with a club successfully knocking him out and capturing him while the leader

monster took his club and hit Luffy and then Shanks over their heads knocking both of them out one of the underling monsters caught Shanks

but Luffy fell into the spring on his back but since the water was only about three inches deep and not deep enough to cover his mouth Luffy

could still breathe. The leader monster looked around but thankfully did not see Luffy lying on the ground because the monster was to stupid

to look down then the monster blew on this weird horn and this great big red and black swirly thing in the sky then the monsters rode of with

their victims in tow leaving Luffy behind. Luffy woke up just moments after they left Luffy ran through the now destroyed gate turned to the

right following the giant pig's hoof prints then crossing a bridge until he came to a orange and black wall with weird writing on it along a weird

eyeball looking symbol in the middle of it _'I need to tell Robin about these weird markings after I save Eric, Shanks, and Ruby' _then another

monster on the other side the glowing wall reach out of the wall and grabbed Luffy and yanked him through the wall it's face looked like some

sort of shield with a weird eyeball in the middle and as it pulled him closer to it Luffy felt pain on the back of his right hand the monster looked

at Luffy's hand because it saw something glowing as it looked closer the light be came so bright it blinded the monster and it threw Luffy

away from itself Luffy got on his hands and knees as more pain came from his right hand and he could hear his heart pounding in his

head Luffy yelled with the pain and within a few seconds Luffy had been transformed into a grey and blue wolf with blue eyes but after this

transformation Luffy pasted out and the monster grabbed one of his hind legs and dragged him who knows were as a mysterious un-human

girl gave smile most unpleasant as she watched Luffy being dragged away. Luffy woke up and realised he was a wolf and his right paw was

chained to the ground of a prison cell he tried to chew through the chain to no avail. Then Luffy got a feeling that he was being watched, he

looked up to find a un-human girl with a weird mask that covered her left eye her right eye was yellow and had a blood red pupil in the middle

of it staring at him on the other side of the bars of the cell door. She smiled revealing one of two fangs that were in her mouth. She turned

into dark bubbles and went through the bars and landed in front of Luffy _'She has the same markings that wall had all over her body and they _

_can't be tattoo's because they are glowing!'_ "I found you!" the girl said _'I don't trust her' _he began to growl at her "Oooh! Aren't you scary!"

She Said "Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well, that's to bad... I was planning on helping you if

you were nice" Luffy stopped growling at her "Eee hee! That's much better you humans are obedient to a fault aren't you?"she said "Oops

but you AREN"T a human anymore are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" she said Luffy lunged out to bite her but she jumped out of the way.

"There, there you be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" she said she then put her left hand over her right and an orange and black

ball of energy began to form she realised the ball at the chain binding Luffy to the floor "You look kind of surprised Eee hee! so I bet you're

wondering where we are huh? Well, I'll make you a deal if you can get over here maybe I'll tell you." She said as she turned into dark bubbles

and once again went through the bars stood on the other side and yawned _'Okay now how do I __get out of here?'_ Luffy looked around the prison

cell in the right front corner of the room was a damaged box _'maybe if I break the box further __there might be a place that I could dig out of here' _

Luffy broke the box and was able to dig out of the cell. When he got out he heard the girl laugh but could not see her she landed on his back

riding him like you would a horse. ""Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" she said as Luffy ran around in circles trying to get

her off him. "Listen I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here. But you have to do EXACTLY as I say" the girl said _'SHE'S WORSE THAN _

_NAMI!'_ "If you need anything from me just give me a sign!" she said "So, are we all clear? Good. Now get moving"she said Luffy ran into

another cell that was open with a portcullis in the corner and a chain hanging from the ceiling with a handle at the end of it "What's that? You

should know how to do this."the girl said Luffy looked at the chain _'Maybe if I bite it' _Luffy thought Luffy jumped up and bit the chain and then

his own wait pulled it down and the portcullis opened Luffy went under it and ran down the the newly opened path at end of it he saw a

floating light blue flame "Well, Well... Eee hee hee! want to see something interesting? You're a beast you should know what to do! Use your

senses and poke around!" the girl said Luffy did as he was told. He saw a soldier where the flame had been and he listened to him

"Huff...Huff...Can't...Run...Any...Farther...That's far enough right? I'll be safe here... I think...What was that noise! Don't...Don't anything come

near me!" _'Shishishi! He reminds me of Usopp!'_Luffy thought "That was a soldier's spirit maybe it's some one from the other world! Eee hee!

There are lots of spirits roaming about here, you know what to do right? Use your senses to see them they may know things." she said Luffy

took her advice and soon they were out of the dungeon and they were quite obviously in a castle. "So, we were finally able to get out, and

look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today? Do you know where this is? you STILL don't know? Eee hee hee!"she

said "Look, there is someone I want to introduce you to...but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it." she said as she pointed to the

aforementioned tower and Luffy crossed the rooftops and got in the tower through a window and then ran up the stairs to the room at the

top it was a bedroom and there was a robed figure staring out the window of the bedroom. Luffy began to growl at the figure stareing out

the bedroom window and the girl on his back giggled. The figure turned around and gasped slightly and what Luffy could see of the face

was human so he stopped growling. "Midna?!" the figure said "You remembered my name what an honor for me..." said the girl on Luffy's

back "So this is the one for whom you were searching..." the figure said "He's not exactly what I had in mind, but...I guess he'll do."said Midna

the figure looked Luffy over and saw the cuff and what remained of the chain that had bonded him to the floor of that prison cell "You were

imprisoned?" Asked the figure "I am sorry." said the figure "Poor thing,he has no idea where this is or what's happened...So, don't you think

you explain to him what you've managed to do, you owe him that much... Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" said Midna "Listen carefully..."said the

figure " This world that has a great sea called the Grand Line of islands that you come from was once the land where the power of the gods

was said to slumber this was once the Kingdom of Hyrule _'That kingdom was mentioned in the storybook that Shanks gave me for my seventh _

_birthday!'_Luffy thought but now that mighty continent that held the Kingdom of Hyrule was shattered by a great evil into the string of islands

that you sail today. But the King of Shadows has transformed it into a world of shadows filled with creatures that shun the light I surendered

to him to save the people of this world."said the figure then the figure took the robe's hood off revealing a royal face "I am Zelda."Don't look

so depressed I mean eternal twilight over the realm of light I find it quite livable actually."said Midna "Midna the shadow beasts have been

searching far and wide for you why is this?"asked Zelda as Midna floated up off Luffy's back and sat in midair with her back to Zelda "I don't

know,"said Midna as she shrugged "Why don't you go ask them."Midna continued "The guard will coming soon on his rounds you must go

before he sees you." said Zelda Luffy and Midna left the room Luffy ran down the steps with Midna on his back as fast as he could then they

heard the door open Midna pulled on Luffy's right ear effectively bringing Luffy to a halt "No Not that way the guard's coming boy is he

prompt."said Midna, Midna Looked around while Luffy panted and she spotted a window that they could jump to.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 1 if you are wondering what the storybook said about hyrule you'll have to wait for Chapter 2**

**In case you can't tell this is a mix of One Piece (Duh!) and the video game The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess If you have a Wii but don't**

**have this game shame on you I have beaten the game about three times and love it! so if you have the game and your suck I can help ya get**

**un-stuck and my brother has the game guide so if worse thing comes to worse I'll look it up for ya! ( i think it also came out for game cube**

**not sure though) ya know the drill click that smexy review button! ^_^ LOL! No Flames PLZ see ya! **

**LuffyxRuby**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I Haven't Updated this story in a While because I thought no one wanted to read it but I was wrong, Dorito Monkey D. Nyan Cat PM'd me and asked for another

chapter so this chapter is dedicated to Dorito Monkey D. Nyan Cat Enjoy Sorry i took so Long this Chapter is very short I was going to make it longer but you would

have to wait another week for it I didn't want to make you wait any longer the next Chapter will be longer but I don't know when I'll be able to get it out so you'll have

to wait for it sorry :(

Okay for the new people to this Story I Look up EVERYTHING Midna says in the game so this story is somewhat accurate and it's a lot of work so if you want more

chapters please Read And Review so I'll know for sure how many People like this

it will get the newer chapters out Quicker and it also wouldn't hurt to PM me about this Story Every once in a while

Epic Mickey Fans I have Another Epic Mickey One Shot Coming some time soon for Epic Mickey 2 so keep an eye out!

I do not Own One Piece Or Legend of Zelda or any characters associated with these Franchise's/Anime this was done for fun

I do however Own Both Ruby And Eric

Chapter 2

* * *

When they got out of the window and landed on the neighboring roof, "Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?" the weird girl asked. "I guess a

promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first stumbled into the twilight... But...are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't

forgetting anything important?" she asked while smirking and drumming her fingers on her left cheek before she turn into Eric yelling in his voice, and then Minda

transformed into Ruby and screamed in Ruby's voice. "Eee hee! "Do you want to save them?" Midna asked continuing to stay in the form of Ruby as she talked. "Well, in

that case, little Minda would be happy to help you!" "But..." She said "Well, you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly like I say!" Midna

said, 'GREAT' Luffy thought sarcastically "Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" Luffy then found himself being teleported who

knows where. Turns out he ended up in the very spring that he was separated from Ruby and the others in but he was still a wolf and he could tell that this area was not

covered by twilight yet 'WHY THE FREAK AM I STILL A FREAKING WOLF?' Luffy thought, 'Well at least I won't have to deal with that Minda thing for a while.' Luffy Thought

"Oh, that's right I forgot to mention one thing..." Midna's voice echoed 'not her again!' Luffy thought looking for her on his back only to find no one there "Though you may

have left the **darkened realm**, you haven't transformed back to your former self... and you won't anytime soon!" Midna said "Now why would that be? Eee hee hee"

Midna laughed "See you later!" Midna said.

Luffy went to leave the spring to head back to... Well he didn't know where because the only person that could possibly talk with a wolf would be Chopper and the little

doctor would probably run away for fear of being eaten alive by a 'Wild' wolf. Just as Luffy was about to leave the gate to the spring "So umm, what next?" Came Midna's

voice again, his shadow jumped up in the form of Minda her red and yellow eyes still visible but her body was made out of Luffy's Shadow "Eee hee hee!" She Laughed

"Did you think I'd Disappeared?" She asked,

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you... Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in

twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the

twilight like me! So you really have no choice but to do as I say. saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions... Because you can never trust

words you know. Right now, I want a **sword** and** shield** that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee! So, What do you plan to do? While you're here

dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!" Midna finished and returned to Luffy's shadow on the ground. 'Geez all she does is rant at me?'

Luffy thought, and went of to collect aforementioned items.

* * *

Like I said if you want more Review PLZ!


End file.
